The hidden knight
by mysterygal12
Summary: A King and his knights come to Camelot for a peace treaty and they see a man that left them long ago. Now The king offers Arthur a deal, Arthur must choose three knights to fight in a battle and if he wins the king will sign the treaty like planned. If not the king takes somebody back away. But who? And why does this king insist that Ambrosius must be one of the knights that fight?
1. Chapter 1

**summary: A group of knights and their king is coming in for a peace talk in Camelot only to discover an old knight hidden in Camelot that left long ago. When the king sees his old knight he strikes a deal with King Arthur. Arthur gets to have three knights to battle the king's three best knights out there, and if Arthur wins the treaty goes on like planned. But if the king wins, well Arthur must give up someone. But who? And why does this king insist for the knight Ambrosius to fight when Arthur has no knight with that name? **

**...**

**Hi peoples! Okay so i always wondered about Merlin's past, and i thought of what if Merlin was not all that he is said to be? Well besides the magic bit. And what would it be if Merlin once was a noble.. of a type..So this idea came up and I'm going to write maybe a chapter or two to see how its going to work. Please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer about this whole thing is that I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! :*** ( **

**Thats all i'm going to say for now so I hope you enjoy!**

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 1

Merlin stared at Arthur, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"Who is coming to Camelot now?"

" King Raymond of Mercia, _Mer_lin. How many times do I have to tell you? King Raymond and his knights are here to sign a peace treaty. Incase you so happen to forget." Arthur said sitting in his desk looking over notes on what to negotiate in the treaty. Merlin paled. '_No. No, no no.' he thought. 'They can't come here.'_

"You alright Merlin?" Arthur's voice asked but Merlin wasn't paying any attention, emotions were running high in the young warlock, mostly anger, disbelief and shock of the thought of seeing any of _**them**_ again.

"Merlin?" But Merlin didn't answer instead, he turned and ran out of Arthur's chambers, only to run into a girl in a red sapphire dress.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered but not stopping to look at the girl he ran over, he picked himself up and ran as fast as he could down the hall.

...

Puzzled, Gwen stared after Merlin, worry suddenly forming. Quickly, Gwen turned and walking into her husband's chambers.

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked offended.

"Merlin, just ran off. He knocked me over while he was running his thoughts obviously elsewhere. But he looked as if he was trying to run from something. He also came from here. So i repeat, what did you do Arthur?"

"Nothing!"

Gwen didn't believe him and the look that Arthur got he knew that too. He slowly put down his papers and walked over to his wife.

"Gwen, I didn't do anything. All i did was tell him that King Raymond of Mercia was coming to Camelot for the peace treaty signing. That is all. He suddenly looked sick, but didn't say anything else. I didn't do anything to him."

"Better not have, Arthur Pendragon, otherwise you will find yourself sleeping alone tonight."

...

Merlin paced in Gaius's chambers. Every single emotion on high alert.

"They can't BE COMING HERE!" Merlin screamed, his magic striking out causing glass bottles to shatter and the bookshelves to shake.

"Be careful Merlin!" Gaius warned, watching his ward carefully. Merlin stopped and looked guiltily at the mess he created.

"Sorry Gaius. I just... they can't be coming _here_!" Merlin started pacing again._ 'How am I to get rid of them? To keep them away from me?' _He thought.

"Who can't coming here? My boy, stop pacing and sit down!You're making me anxious."

" Them! King Raymond and his_ knights_!" Merlin spat, venom seeping in.

Gaius gave Merlin a confused look. " The king that is coming for the peace treaty?"

"Yes!"

"What's the problem? I heard they are nice fellows." Merlin froze and gave Gaius a crazed look.

"NICE?" The warlock stretched. "They are hardly nice. They are devils. Spawns of Hell. Ruthless, heartless, evil, butchers! MURDERERS!The king is the worst of them! The nice attitude is a charade. An act. " Merlin eyes darken, in hatred and sorrow.

"How do you know this Merlin?" Again Merlin froze, not looking at Gaius. Actually he was looking anywhere but him. Gaius frowned at this, Merlin was hardly one not to look at him in the eye, not matter what they were talking about, even when the boy was lying to him. Merlin always looked at him in the eye.

"Merlin? How do you know they are evil? Look me in the eyes, my boy." Gaius spoke gently. Finally after what seemed like forever but was merely seconds Merlin tore his eyes away from the wall and looked at the physician. So many emotions filled the warlock's eyes.

"I know because i know _them._ I know them personally. I used to be _one of them._"

...

**Its a bit short, I know but this was the perfect cliffhanger to leave off on... **

**-Mysterygal12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples! I'm not going to say much but let you guys just read the story! Tell me what you think, please! I hope you enjoy!**

**-Mysterygal 12 **

**Chapter 2.**

Gaius stared at Merlin like he had two large heads.

"Come again?"

" I used to be one of them, Gaius that is how i know they are evil. That they are not nice." The physician stared at his ward in shock hearing his words but not believing them.

"Are you lying to me Merlin?"

"Would i lie in a time like this!?" Merlin asked, no shouted.

The physician just shook his head. "You're the gentlest person out there Merlin. The nicest, and you want me to believe that you were one of the men that you describe as spawns from Hell?"

"It was long long ago Gaius. I have changed a lot since that time i was with them. I was the most brutalist of them all. I'm not proud of what I did then. I hate myself for it even, but i left them , and i'd tried so hard to forget that time."

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Gaius asked, watching the boy as he threw up his hands in frustration.

"You know what? Forget it. Forget that I mentioned a word about them. I have to go." Merlin couldn't speed out of that room fast enough.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted in concern after him, but the boy was long gone.

...

Merlin ran, and ran until he couldn't stop, not caring at the stares he gotten from passerbyes. No he didn't care, he just wanted out of there, out of the place that soon would hold the very people he ran from. The very people that took _her _from him.

"Calm yourself Merlin." Merlin muttered to himself finally stopping to take a breathe. "Those monsters are not in Camelot yet. You have nothing to worry about. They probably don't remember you." The lie slipped so easily from his lips and even though Merlin wished it were true he knew deep down that it wasn't. It was hard to forget for anyone what they did that day not to mention what HE did. Merlin shuddered at the vivid memory. He didn't want relive that past. He didn't want to relive the horrors had he endured, but no matter what he wanted he knew that it was going to happen. Taking a deep breathe Merlin turned back around headed for Camelot, grabbing what ever strength he could to get through the coming nightmare.

...

The next day Merlin woke up on time for once, trying to be cheery as he burst into the King's chambers, Arthur's breakfast in front of him.

" Good Morning Sire!" Merlin earning a groan from Arthur.

"No its not Merlin!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you just woke me up."

"You wanted me to wake you up, remember." Merlin reminded him.

"Shut up Merlin and leave!" Merlin shook his head setting the tray of food on the table.

" Can't do that, Gwen herself told me to make sure you got up before I came in here. I don't think you want to make her mad." Merlin walked across the room and through open the windows. Light flooded through the room."Besides you have to make a kingly appearance today, peace treaty and all. That calls for you to wake up. Not sleepin all day!"

" You know that reminds me, why did you run off like that, when I mentioned which king was coming to Camelot?"

"Mmm? Sorry?" Merlin asked uneasy.

"Why. Did. You. Run. Off. Yesterday?" Arthur spoke shortly like he was talking to an idiot, but it was _Mer_lin he was talking to and he is an idiot.

"Umm.. No reason. I just... had to do something for Gaius. And i forgot about it and had to quickly go do it."

"You had to do something for Gaius that made you run like the devil itself was chasing you?" Arthur asked looking up at his manservant. '_ Maybe because there were. They're just not here yet.'_Merlin muttered in his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sire." Merlin stated trying to sound innocent.

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"I'm not stupid Merlin, i know you do." Arthur argued.

"I can beg to differ and no i really do not." Merlin said coming to stand in front of Arthur's bed.

"I am not stupid Merlin." Arthur hissed.

"Are you sure about that? Because you still can't dress yourself without help." Merlin told him having to duck when a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Run, Merlin. Just run before I put you in the stocks." Forcing a good natured laugh Merlin did as he was told and ran out of the room, which Arthur found odd. Merlin never followed orders.

...

The day went by fast and too fast for Merlin's liking because by mid day the people Merlin hates the most rode in on dark black horses who gave the oppression of consuming everything in their path. Looking down from the stone wall Merlin counted three horses coming in, immediately recognizing them. The first one was Michael, he had dark grey eyes, sunkissed blonde hair, very lean and skinny. But no matter of how weak he looks like he is a brutal and magnificent swordsman. Then came Thomas, a darker skinned man that would put Percival to shame on strength, his eyes a hard greenish blue color, bearing a jagged scar. Lastly came the one person Merlin would say was in second place to being the most hated. The first was Raymond. The man had the darkest black horse that it looked darker than midnight itself, with eyes equally dark, that held so much coldness and hate that you could see the blood lust in them. '_Malaki_' Merlin thought bitterly. The man had rust colored hair that came up to his ears, very tall and had mussels the sizes mountains. A pink scar that Merlin couldn't see from the wall but knew was there ran from his neck up to his cheek. He was scary and completed the trio of men that should never be trifled with. Merlin glared at them but relieved that Raymond had yet to come. Quickly Merlin turned away staying clear of the court square. He didn't want to be near them if he didn't have to.

...

"Where is he?" Arthur muttered looking around frantically for the imbecile as he was rushing to meet the on coming knights.

"Where is who princess?" Gwaine asked jogging up to the King.

"You can't call me that Gwaine." Arthur replied open the large doors that lead to the court square.

" Sorry, where is who, Queen of Camelot?" Gwaine corrected. Arthur sighed knowing it was no use to get Gwaine to not call the ridiculous nickname.

"Merlin! He ran off, and I can't find him. The knights of Mercia are here and he has been acting weird ever since they were mentioned!"

"Wow, who knew that King Arthur ever cared about his manservant." Gwaine teased.

"I don't!" Arthur said hotly, standing on the steps as he spotted the midnight black horse figures.

"You keep telling yourself that princess." Gwaine chuckled.

"You know what- never mind, just find Merlin." Arthur ordered Gwaine as he walked down the steps moving forward bellowing a greeting.

"Welcome, to Camelot. I hope your journey was pleasant." A man in red rustic colored hair jumped off his horse passing the reins to a passing servant.

"It was alright, Thank you. I am Malaki. These are my brother in arms. Michael,and Thomas." The knight said gesturing to the other riders.

"Welcome. I am King Arthur. I hoped to greet King Raymond but I didn't see him ride in with you." Arthur said pleasantly trying to figure what had his servant on edge when these men were mentioned. '_It had to be something to make him run off and act like he had.' _He said thinking.

"He is an hour behind. My king wished for us to ride ahead and mention that he will be late to the feast tonight. Some urgent matters came up." Malaki replied. Arthur frowned inwardly wondering what could be that important to be set back but didn't let it show.

"Very well, I hope everything is alright. Let me show you all to your resting chambers for you to freshen up before the welcoming feast tonight."

Thomas frowned. "Don't you have servants my lord, that could do that?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, but my manservant is gone at the moment so i will show you. Come." He gestured turning into the castle.

...

Merlin, watched Arthur as he lead the knights to their chambers Intentionally he wanted to be far away from those knights but sadly Merlin had to walk to the armory with Arthur's sword in hand, which just so happened to be on the way to those knights rooms.

Quickly as he could Merlin pulled himself into the alcoves , pressing himself up the wall. Even though Merlin didn't want to be seen, his hands itched to grip Excalibur tighter and run every single one of those men through. He was just so tempted. Easy revenge, their backs are turned, just have to make the move.

But he didn't, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. Instead he closed his eyes and remained in that spot for what seemed like eternity.

"What are you doing?" a well known voice asked.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked to see Arthur standing before him hand on his hips.

"Ummm..."

"It looks like you're hiding."

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come straight here when you saw those knights and I coming?"

'_Damn it. He saw'. _

"Yes I did see. Now care to explain why you're acting so strange?" Arthur commented. Merlin paled slightly.

"You know, I have chores to do..."

"Not anymore you don't, you can do them later. Right now you need to answer my question because you're making everyone worry about you."

"Well they don't have to be worried. I am fine."

"Don't lie to me Merlin. Your clutching my sword for dear life. For a second thought give that here. I don't trust you with that at the moment. Who knows what you'll do probably hurt yourself." Arthur said reaching out to take his sword back.

"Would not!" Merlin argued loosening his grip letting Arthur take excalibur.

"Don't kid yourself Merlin." Giving the boy a smile that Merlin himself couldn't help but smile back.

"So whats going on? You have been tensing lately and freaking out over those Mercia knights." Arthur looked at Merlin concern building as he saw Merlin tense again.

"Nothing."

"Merli-"

"Please, Sire, Its nothing." Merlin turned and walked away from Arthur a little bit speeding down the hall. Sighing knowing he couldn't get anything out of him Arthur yelled down to him. "Don't forget about the welcoming feast tonight! You're not getting out of this one!"

"Yeah got it!" Merlin shouted back but didn't turn around. If he did he would have noticed a very angry knight glaring at the servant boy, from an opened door behind Arthur.

'_Finally found him.'_ Malaki thought bitterly as he turned away from the hall.

'_King Raymond might want to hear of this.'_

"Thomas! Call that hawk of yours! We need to tell our king some news he will want to here. We found him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! So here is the third chapter of The Hidden Knight. Tell me what you think about it. Just please no vicious and mean comments. If you don't like the story.. Great! That's your opinion. Keep it to yourself. You don't need to tare somebody else down though just because you don't like it. If you like it and want to say what I could work on or what errors came in the chapters I'd appreciate that! Moving on though.. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Alright I think I am done now so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 3.

Merlin dodged Arthur and Gaius the rest of the day, really he been dodging everyone who was worried about him. On occasion he would run into one of the knights, but they didn't ask any questions to Merlin, but said hello and moved on to the rest of the day, trying to give the manservant space. For a time everything was peaceful and Merlin even forgot about Merica knights.

Even that though to Merlin's displeasure didn't last long as he over heard some servants gossiping in the kitchens when he was walking down to get Arthur's lunch.

"Did you hear?" A young girl said stirring a cooking pot.

"About?" another girl replied.

"About, the Mercia king! He came here an hour ago, some news made him come to Camelot faster than his knights said he would be. King Arthur is currently speaking to the King Raymond as we speak. I heard he is curious to the sudden change in plans. I think he is worried about his manservant,Merlin."

"Merlin? King Arthur and Merlin are more than manservant and master, Oliva. Their more like brothers, best friends at the least. And what does Merlin have to do with the Merica king?"

Olivia shrugged. "Thats the thing, no one knows. But ever since yesterday when Merlin found out King Raymond Camelot's guest he freaked! Running like mad away from the king's chambers and acted weird since then. Our king has noticed and is getting 't you noticed the way Merlin's been acting today and how King Arthur is been looking weirdly at the Mercia knights?"

"So you think, King Arthur is trying to figure out why Merlin is acting strange, and is question the King of Mercia and his knights? As we speak?"

"Yes! Well at least the King of Mercia at the moment."

In hearing this Merlin swore silently. Raymond was here?! He wasn't supposed to come until later! Then Merlin paled, Raymond came because of somebody telling him news. Merlin knew out of knowing that king that he would only come if it was something really important or because it was something the king wanted to hear or see for himself. Dread filled Merlin, him guessing on what could have happened to make Raymond come early . Merlin was no fool, despite what Arthur says. He knew that Raymond has been looking for him for the past seven years, so Merlin guessed that one of the other knights spotted him and reported him to Raymond. Quickly he turned and walked away from the kitchens and ran down the hall.

"Oooph." Merlin said when he impacted something that felt like rock. He looked up from the ground to see three well known figures that looked down at him with evil smiles.

"Well, men. Look to what we have here. Our long lost brother. The great sorcerer and warrior of Mercia." Malaki said to the others. Merlin glared at them.

"Your not my brothers. Besides i don't serve Mercia anymore." He spat. Causing the three to give Merlin a glare of hatred.

"No.." Thomas drawled. "Your our ex-brother. You are the man that ran away."

"The man that attacked his fellow brothers in arms." Michael snarled continuing .

" The man that is the most wanted from King Raymond and betrayed the kingdom, the king and us." Malaki finished. Merlin's eyes hardened.

"You betrayed me first!" He bit out. While Malaki laughed harshly.

"You tell yourself that Merlin. But we were simply helping you. But you. You truly betrayed us and made us enemies that night you left." Malaki turned to the other two knights.

"Grab him ." Was the only command. Before Merlin knew it, Michael and Thomas pushed forward and grabbed his arms, pulling him up and holding him in place.

"What are you-" Merlin of course couldn't finished for Malaki started throwing punches and all Merlin could feel was pain.

...

"So what made you come to Camelot early?" Arthur questioned, taking a sip of wine at the old grey haired man. The man smiled taking a drink of his wine from his goblet. Arthur couldn't help but feel that the smile made the man look sinister.

" I just got information from one of my knights that they saw a sighting of a man that ran from my services long ago. He betrayed me and my kingdom. Helped a spy escape execution and didn't want to face the consequences of his actions so he attacked the other knights that dared to stop the man. He then just ran off into the night. I've been looking for him since then."

This caused Arthur to recall something his father said a few years ago about a certain knight disappearing from a kingdom.

"What was this knights name?" He asked. King Raymond smiled yet again.

"Oh, he has many names, King Arthur. But what we called him is Ambrosius." Arthur choked on the wine causing a raging fit of coughing to follow.

"Ambrosius? The man that disappeared almost eight years ago? The sorcerer that fought as a knight? The one that is feared in almost all of the kingdoms. " King Raymond nodded once. "Yes, the very same."

Arthur shook his head. "There is no man here in Camelot with that name. Besides he would be stupid to come here. If he were found out he would be executed. Ambrosius is not here."

Raymond chuckled a little. "Haven't you listened King Arthur?" He laughed again when he saw Arthur's confused look. Raymond's laughter irritated the king but he waited until the man stopped laughing.

"As I said before, Ambrosius has many names." Arthur clenched his teeth. Could he have a sorcerer living in Camelot? A vicious one at that?

"Then do tell, what are his other names?"

"Even I do not know all his names, Arthur Pendragon. But the few that I do know why would I tell you?"

"If he is a threat to my kingdom, I will not have him here." Raymond waved his hand at this. "If I have my way, Arthur. Ambrosius shall not be in your kingdom by the end of the negotiations." Arthur should have felt relieved but he did not, Raymond seemed like a nice fellow but from war time stories, Arthur learned that Raymond was cruel in battle. Very cruel, even more cruel when he had Ambrosius in his army. Raymond being cruel was why he was making these negotiations with him in the first place, but if Ambrosius was in Camelot, Arthur did not want him to go back to Raymond. No way. Raymond is terrifying to mess with before Ambrosius and even after , but adding a powerful sorcerer back in the mix? Who knows what Raymond will do.

"And what do you plan to do with Ambrosius?" Arthur stared at Raymond as the king before him eyes turned dark, with what Arthur never wished to know and what Arthur heard next made a shiver run down his spine.

"Make him pay for his crimes." Arthur just stared until the doors opened to reveal Gwaine.

"Have you found King Raymond's knights then?" Arthur said to him. Gwaine shook his head. "They were not in their chambers or the training grounds, Sire." Arthur frowned, while Raymond looked amused.

"They are always hungry fellows. Have you checked the kitchens, Sir Knight?" Gwaine paused to look at Raymond carefully before shaking his head. Arthur knowing Gwaine well knew that he did not like Raymond at all. "Well then Gwaine, got there and find them. Find Merlin as well, I called for him to bring lunch hours ago and he has yet to bring it to me." Gwaine nodded. "Yes sire." Raymond shot his head to Arthur. "Merlin, did you say?" Arthur nodded frowning a little. He knew Merlin was acting weird with the Merica knights and King coming here and he was hoping he could find out what was upsetting Merlin about these people

but he did not expect King Raymond to actually know him.

"Yes. And do you know, Merlin?" Raymond paused before answering, a gleam forming in his eye. "No. No, but the name sounds familiar, that is all." Arthur was going to ask why that was but Raymond didn't give him the chance.

"So, has my knights, been honorable guest, before I came here?"

...

Gwaine didn't like the King Raymond fellow. Not at all, he may act proper and nice but Gwaine could see through it. It also helped with the fact that before Gwaine met Merlin he traveled through Merica, heard sickening stories about what the king has done to his people and other kingdoms throughout his reign. He also heard about these prized knights that the king loved so much; Thomas, Michael, Maliki and the most feared Ambrosius.

But something happened to Ambrosius one night, Gwaine was intrigued and tried to figure out what happened to him but nobody in that kingdom either truly known what happened and the ones that did were said to have been executed by the very King Raymond himself. Eventually Gwaine gave up thinking that perhaps these men never truly existed, but were stories that adults told to scare children and told it so much they started to believe the stories. That was anyway until three knights came here with the names, Maliki, Thomas, and Michael. And everything that Gwaine has learned came back to him full force. He didn't trust these men, and couldn't wait for Arthur to finish the meetings so the King and his men can get the heck out of Camelot.

"Hey Gwaine!" Percival called coming down the corridor with Leon.

"Hey Perce." He nods to Leon.

"Where are you going?" Gwaine smiled,

"Well, Princess can't find Merlin, something about not getting lunch and told me to find him, along with the King Raymonds knights that came early he wants me to find. King Raymond says check the kitchens."

Leon looked confused, "Why would that be?" Gwaine shrugged.

"Something about them liking to eat."

"Understandable."

"Care if we join you?" Percival asked. Gwaine looked at him with amusement.

"What for?"

"Um.. well Merlin has been acting odd.. and I don't like those knights."

Leon nodded. "I have heard that they are the King's favorite knights. His best ones also his most brutal ones."

"So you don't trust these men either do you?" Gwaine asked them trying to make sure he wasn't the only one.

"Not at all." Leon muttered. They talked for a while more until they rounded the corner to the kitchens. Percival who was walking ahead of Leon and Gwaine stopped in his tracks.

"Hey what's the hold up, Perce?" Gwaine asked then came around the big guy, what he saw made froze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Gwaine screamed, causing the Merica knights to freeze and straighten up from a crumpled and very bloody form. Merlin moaned in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! I am so sorry it took me awhile to post a chapter. I have no excuses to why, i am just sorry you all had to wait. Anyways enough chit chat, how about I let you all just read the story? Okie dokie one last thing, please review! Don't be shy, just no hating comments that is all I ask. Critic work like what errors i have is okay. **

**I'm done talking i hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 4.

Gwaine rushed forward followed by Leon and Percival before the Mercia knights were fully aware who interrupted them. They scowled ferociously when Leon and Percival forced them to put their hands up and step away from Merlin. Gwaine who was furious wanted to kill those knights but another moan from Merlin made him see that the killing will have to be done later. First he needed to make sure Merlin was alright. Not taking his eyes off the manservants three attackers Gwaine knelt to Merlin.

"You alright mate?" Once those words were out of his mouth Gwaine scowled himself, how could Merlin be alright we he practically was almost beat to death?

"I'm fine." Merlin replied but his voice was hoarse and filled with pain that was very noticeable. Gwaine scoffed and finally turned to look at Merlin to see the damage done to the man. One look and Gwaine was beyond furious. Merlin looked horrible, and very damaged. Blood was seeping from his nose, black, blue, purple colors already started forming on his face. One of his eyes was half way closed up because it was so swollen. The way he was laying on the ground was enough for Gwaine to know that Merlin's face wasn't the only thing badly injured.

"No your not." Gwaine growled, "You need to get to Gaius." Merlin snapped his head to Gwaine shaking his head.

"I am fine!" Merlin pressed which Gwaine wasn't sure why. Merlin was injured and he didn't want Gaius to know? _'His must have gotten some brain damage'_ Gwaine thought to himself.

"Merlin, you need to see Gaius, you look almost dead." Percival said causing Merlin to shake his head ready to deny that he didn't need the physician. But he was cut of when a spasm of pain shot up in his head in lighting fast motion, making him groan. Gwaine frowned ready to pick the boy up and take him to Gaius himself.

"We should get a servant to take him to Gaius and take these thugs to King Arthur." Leon said causing Malaki to hiss. "We are not thugs! We are knights! We are guests and shouldn't have swords shoved close to our necks over nothing." Leon, Percival and Gwaine growled.

"Nothing?! You three beaten a servant, three to one! No knight should ever do that! You are not knights! We were right to call you thugs."

Malaki growled and glared but said nothing.

"You don't need to do that, guys. I am fine. And I'm sure they had their reasons for attacking me." Merlin said looking at the Mercia knights with an intense stare while they just glared. Leon, Percival and Gwaine looked at the boy like he was insane.

"Yep. I am sure now. He has brain damage." Gwaine muttered before catching a maid servant who was passing the scene.

"Hey love. Can you do me a favor and help Merlin to the phyiscan while we take these thugs to king Arthur?" The maid looked at Gwaine with wide eyes checking out the scene fully before her. Then nodding.

"If you are going to Arthur then I'm coming too."Before any of the knights could protest Merlin was helped up by the maid. "Kelly will you please take me to the King. Please." Kelly looked at Merlin then back at the knights before nodding hesitantly. She couldn't say no to Merlin not when he was hurt even though she didn't like the idea much. The knights were right Merlin need to see Gaius. But they were halfway down the hall before any of the other knights started to move.

...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Arthur yelled furiously the moment Kelly and Merlin stepped into the room.

"I fell?"

"I am not stupid Merlin! What really happened?" Arthur asked, not noticing the way Raymond was staring at Merlin intensely, a wicked smile forming on his mouth. Merlin glanced at Raymond, his anger boiling.

"DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM!" Gwaine yelled bursting in the room, followed by the others. Arthur looked at him confused until he saw the three Mercia knights in chains. It didn't take long for Arthur to know who hurt Merlin.

"Did they do this to you?" Arthur growled, pointing at the Mercia knights. When Merlin aveted his eyes from Arthurs, well Arthur got his answer. He turned to Gwaine, "Take those bastards and put them in the dungeons."

"Gladly." Gwaine muttered before turning.

"Now, wait a minute." A cold and calm voice said that made everyone in the room froze. Arthur turned around and faced Raymond.

"King Arthur don't you think that I should be the one to give the punishment to MY knights?"

Arthur glared knowing that the visiting king was right.

"What do you want to do to them then? I won't have them go unpunished for attacking my manservant." Raymond looked thoughtful before turning his eyes to Merlin.

"Are you sure it was my men that did this to the boy? He never said it was them."

Gwaine glared at the king then hissed at him. "We saw them beating Merlin."

"Hmm." Raymond said turning his head to Malaki. "Do any of you deny the actions these knights of Camelot are charging you with?" Malaki smiled at his king. "No we do not deny the actions, my king."

"Then I request that you let me have them put in the dungeons,King Raymond." Arthur hissed wanting to punch Malaki for smiling.

"Arthur, don't make a big deal out of this." Merlin begged, causing Arthur to round on him.

"You are badly beaten by a guest and you don't want me to make a big deal out of it? Merlin, I will not have anyone here in Camelot be abused!"

"Arthur'"

"No. King Arthur is correct. They should be punished. We are guests here in this city and my men had no right to hurt you. But i am curious to why they did attack you." Raymond commented with a unnerving glint in his eye.

"They had their reasons." Merlin whispered, knowing it was true. There was too much bad blood between Malaki, Thomas ,Michael and him for their to not be any reason for the beating he had received.

"Then what were your reasons?" Arthur growled at the thugs. Before the group of three answered they shared a quick look. Merlin couldn't help feeling his heart race. No one knew of his old life as a knight of Mercia, not to mention his old life as Ambrosius. He was worried that the people he used to call his brothers would reveal him. As the seconds droned on Merlin's heart raced faster and faster.

"Well?" Percival snapped, seeing the tension rising as the thugs took their sweet time to answer.

" It was a message." Thomas finally answered.

Raymond smiled, liking the answer for some reason that Gwaine, Percival, or Leon could not understand.

"A message to who?" Arthur asked harshly, He was curious to who the message was to but he was still angry at them for hurting his best friend. Not that he will tell anyone the last part.

"To Ambrosius." The thugs said in usion, it was crisp and short and Merlin pale even more.

Noticing his friend's paleness Arthur turned to Kelly.

"Take him to Gaius, he is in need of a healer." Kelly nodded turning Merlin toward the door. Merlin didn't notice this, no his mind filled with fear. Fear that someone will guess who he was, fear that the people he calls his enemy will give him away. If not directly it will be by the hints they drop in the actions they use.

...

Once Merlin was out the door and gone Arthur rounded on Malaki and the others.

"A message to Ambrosius? Why would you attack Merlin for that?" Arthur asked oblivous to the only answer that would be true. Malaki smiled wickedly.

"Merlin.. knows of Ambrosius." Malaki told Arthur causing the knights of Camelot and King Arthur to frown. How could Merlin know Ambrosius? He wouldn't harbor a sorcerer would he? '_No. no he wouldn't.' _Arthur concluded, shaking his head.

"He wouldn't know a sorcerer. He wouldn't keep information like that from me." Raymond turned and looked at Arthur with interest.

"Clearly he has. My men wouldn't attack without reason. And their reasons are always correct." Arthur just shook his head. Merlin wouldn't keep something like that from him.

"Reason or not they attacked my manservant. I won't have them go unpunished."

Raymond sighed, "How about a deal then?" He offered.

"A deal?" Leon asked curiously before Arthur had the chance.

"Yes, a deal. One where my knights that have done you wrong fight a battle against three of your best knights. Any that serve you. If you win the battle, I will sign the treaty as we have planned, asking for nothing in you do not win but I do, i will sign the treaty anyway as planned but I get to take a prize from Camelot to take back to Mercia with me, of my choosing as well." Thinking it over Arthur for a minute Arthur looked to Raymond.

"What are the terms?"

" Three against three. In three days time, midday on the third day. Until the death or until a fighter yields. The last person standing wins."

"That seems fair." Raymond nodded, then his lips curved upward after an afterthought.

"Yes, I would see so. Also, to make it more fair, for your knights, you must have Ambrosius battle." The people from Mercia smiled viciously while Arthur and his knights frowned.

"We won't accept help from a sorcerer." At this Raymond lost his smile.

"How about this then, King Arthur. We forget this treaty and go to war?" Shocked silence filled the room.

"No! No. That is not what I meant."

"The only way i am persuaded to avoid war, king Arthur is for Ambrosius to fight, in the he is the reason why their is a rift between us there is no other do we have a deal or not?" Once those words were out of Raymond's voice Arthur paled. The threat was clear; Ambrosius will fight or Camelot and Mercia go to war. Avoiding war was the main reason for this treaty and if the deal is the only way to avoid it now.. then what choice did he have? He couldn't let his people suffer, not for this. Scowling Arthur held out his hand the words he muttered next tasted like vile in his mouth.

"You have a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! So here is the next chapter! I hope you all like and enjoy it! Please review if you want to! **

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 5.

"He did what!" Merlin screamed. Staring at Gwaine shocked.

"He said 'deal' to agree on battling the thugs that hurt you. Come on Merlin I thought you would follow along better than that."

"Take me to him." Merlin demanded. Trying to get up.

"I can't do that, mate." Gwaine said moving forward and pushing Merlin back down on the bed.

"And why the hell not?" Merlin gritted out glaring at his friend.

"He is hosting a small Knights of the round table meeting to see who is going to battle the three thugs. I am to go once I told you what is going on and see if you are alright." Merlin paled and stared at the man. To see who is to fight? Are they insane? If any of the Camelot's knights fight the Micheal, Malaki, or Thomas they will perish. No doubt about it. They will die. And that is something Merlin never wants to happen. Calmly as he could without sounding panicky Merlin ordered Gwaine, "Take me to him. Now! He is going to make a deadly mistake." Looking at Merlin shocked Gwaine didn't stop Merlin when he moved to get up.

"How is Arthur going to make a mistake?" Gwaine found himself asking. Merlin carefully turned to look at Gwaine.

" Those 'thugs' as you call them, are not people you want to mess with Gwaine. They're darker than any nightmare themselves." With that Merlin turned and walked weakly out the door. Gwaine soon following behind.

...

"They are in the throne room, mate." Gwaine mumbled to Merlin who is currently leaning against Gwaine for support. Merlin was very exhausted from getting beaten earlier and almost feel in the hallway if Gwaine hadn't caught him and insisted on helping him get to Arthur. Not a minute later they reached the throne room door . Right when Gwaine moved to open the door gently Merlin shoved it open.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON ARE YOU INSANE!" The manservant shrieked.

"Well, i was going for the quiet entrance but I guess this works too!" Gwaine exclaimed coming up behind Merlin. Arthur who looked shocked to see his manservant looked at Gwaine angrily.

"I said tell him what is to happen! Not to bring him along! He shouldn't be up!" Arthur yelled from the round table.

"Sorry Princess. But there was no stopping the man. Anyways never knew you care for him." Gwaine said gesturing to Merlin who is currently glaring at Arthur but not in anger but total in concern for the young King that had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"I repeat, ARTHUR PENDRAGON ARE YOU INSANE? The young warlock yelled.

"I don't think so. Now I am trying to host a meeting here, if you insist on staying sit in a chair and be quiet!" Arthur told Merlin annoyed then turned back to his men at the round table.

"Now as I was saying, the battle will be three on three. Malaki,Thomas, Michael vs. any two of us and-"

"Don't fight them!" Merlin interrupted now right at the round table. Both of his hands placed on the table half of the reason to make his point but the other half to help support him. Merlin was very weak at the moment. Arthur looked up at Merlin now very angry .

"I don't have a choice! King Raymond have threatened war if this battle against his knights and two of mine plus Ambrosius ,himself doesn't happen!"

Merlin paled slightly at hearing this. Raymond has threatened war? That definitely wasn't good. _'Wait, hold it.. did the prat mention Ambrosius?'_

"Did you just say Ambrosius must fight too?" Merlin asked in horror. Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes i did. King Raymond said that Ambrosius must fight as well. And for our side which i have no idea why he would want that anyway." After a second Merlin paled even more. Merlin had an idea as to why Raymond would want Ambrosius to fight for Arthur and that would be for a reveal. For Merlin to show Arthur his old ways, his old colors, to show a person Merlin promised to never be anymore.

"Gwaine can you help the Merlin in a seat before the idiot bloody faints!" Arthur ordered and before Merlin could realise what was happening he was pushed down into a chair.

"You can't let anyone fight." Merlin whispered but it was heard by everyone.

"And why not?" Arthur asked heatedly. Merlin looked directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"Because if anyone goes into battle between the Mercia knights you will not be coming back out. At least not alive."

"Well, thanks for believing in us mate." Gwaine muttered. "But I think we can take on the thugs." Everyone nodded at that. But Merlin shook his head fiercely.

"No. No you can't. You can try, but eventually you will have a sword ran threw you." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. " We appreciate your concern _Mer_lin. But I have the best knights in the five kingdoms. I believe we can take on these men." But again Merlin shook his head.

"They are not like normal knights, Arthur. They do not fight fair, they cheat. Stab you even if you have your back to them. You can't win against them. No one can." That choked silence into every man at the table.

"Ambrosius can though." Percival spoke up, and Merlin groaned on the inside.

"What do you mean Percival?" Arthur asked turning to the large knight.

"Well, I've heard stories. Stories about the brotherhood of the four knights. Every single one of them would be hard to defeat. And one time during a training session, three knights turned on Ambrosius and he fought every single one of them and according to the story defeated the three. So i am guessing that Ambrosius can defeat Malaki, Michael and Thomas."

"If one man can defeat three then we can defeat them too. So know for the matter to figure out who will fight them."

"That's easy. Me!" Gwaine spoke up. "I want to make them pay for hurting Merlin!" A few others nodded.

"Me as well. No one hurts Merlin." Leon pipped up. Causing Merlin to stare at Leon in shock. Leon wasn't a close friend to Merlin, they barely talked to each other so it surprised him that he would want to fight. Arthur stared at Gwaine and Leon for a second before nodding. "Alright. We need a third just in case we can't find Ambrosius. I would fight but i can't this time."

" I will fight." Percival answered. Everyone nodded but Merlin stared in horror. '_Does anyone value_ their lives? Or more importantly listened to me?' Merlin thought.

" No one should fight!" Merlin yelled.

"Hush _Mer_lin." Arthur glared then turned to the everyone else. "Now we need to find Ambrosius. Anyone have any idea who he is or what he looks like?" Merlin froze clenching his fists.

"From the things I have heard. He seems to be old. No one is that good of a fighter without years of practice." A knight commented.

"But not to old. The other three are not that old so he must be in his thirties." Another knight muttered.

"Merlin, do you know who Ambrosius is?" Leon asked. Merlin shot his head up to meet the knights eyes. Fear flooded Merlin.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you were beaten as a message to Ambrosius. You must mean something to him if you were targeted." Merlin closed his eyes and looked away from Leon. He wasn't going to spill who he was to them. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the manservant.

"Merlin, look at me." Arthur ordered, and slowly Merlin did as he was asked. "Do you know who Ambrosius is?" Again, Merlin looked away before nodding.

"Who is he then!"

"How do we know that he truly knows Ambrosius!"

"Tell us!"

"SILENCE!" Arthur yelled, immediately everyone quieted.

"Who is he Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly, Merlin shook his head. "He is different than his old life. He is a good person." Merlin told everyone.

"That doesn't answer the question." A knight said.

"Merlin please, we need him to fight. So can you tell us who he is?" Percival asked.

"I will not. Ambrosius left Mercia for a reason, he left being a knight behind. I will not tell you who he is for you to ask him to fight. No way." Merlin shook his head. Arthur banged his fist on the table.

"He needs to fight. Or there will be a war!"

"You are doing a battle three against three. Ambrosius doesn't have to be there. Besides King Raymond won't go to war. He can't afford it. Not now." Merlin countered.

"I am not willing to risk it." Arthur said. Merlin looked at Arthur sadly.

"I will pass along the message that you want him to fight. But don't count on him fighting." Merlin whispered.

"Why won't he fight? He fought in the past. He killed innocents in the past. It's not like he has a conscience. Why is fighting three people and saving others from war something he won't do? I thought he loved battles." A knight said growing thin with patience. Merlin snapped at that.

"You don't know anything about him!" Merlin screamed. " He fought in the past yes, he killed, he has blood on his hands. Yes. But so do you. You killed. You have blood on your hands. Don't say that he doesn't have a conscience because he followed orders from a no good king!

" He may have loved battles but he has _changed_! He is different. Holding a sword disgusts him. He has his reasons to why he won't fight. So do not ask me to tell you who he is, so you can get him to do something that will most likely end badly. _Do not!"_ Thick silence spread across the throne room everyone stared at the huffing manservant. Some of the knights were actually scared of the skinny man.

"Fine. Calm down Merlin. We won't ask him to fight. Just ask him to consider it for us. I don't want to risk war and have lives lost." Arthur finally said, shocked at how Merlin felt about a sorcerer. When Merlin finally calmed down he knew that he wouldn't let innocents die either, but that didn't mean he didn't fear becoming the heartless monster again, or what Arthur and the others might do if they found out who Merlin truly was.

" Ambrosius is a sorcerer. If he came out and fought for you what you do to him after?" Merlin found himself saying. Arthur for a minute was confused and lost for words at the question.

"I don't know." Arthur finally admitted. And Merlin nodded but still fearing. When no one said a word Arthur dismissed the meeting. Slowly everyone left and Arthur went over to Merlin helping his manservant up.

"Come on, you look like hell. Let me help you back to Gaius."

...

For the next two days Arthur forced Merlin to rest, and to have Percival, Gwaine and Leon train like there was no tomorrow. That though didn't stop Merlin from getting up occasionally and try to persuade the guys to drop out of the battle, or for Arthur to cancel the deal. Usually when Merlin tried to talk to Arthur about it, Arthur would ask who Ambrosius was and that shut Merlin up until he would try again later. Sometimes Arthur would also get Gwen to keep Merlin busy with resting so Merlin wouldn't bother him about the battle. Every time that happened Gwen wouldn't let Merlin even get out of bed.

Merlin got better with each passing day, the bruises turned to sickly yellow and green a sign that they were fading, his strength started to come back but not enough to where it convinced Arthur or anyone else that he was okay to start working again. Which Merlin found ridiculous.

The more time past the more Merlin grew anxious. The battle was just around the corner and Merlin knew that Gwaine, Leon and Percival if Raymond would let him fight in the place of Ambrosius would be doomed. Merlin didn't want that to happen but he didn't want to become the monster he was in Mercia again , which would most likely happen if he fought against the Mercia knights. He just knew it.

"What's the matter my boy?" Gaius asked as he walked into Merlin's room. At the sound of Gaius's voice Merlin looked away from the window and toward the physician.

"Nothing." Merlin lied. Gaius who clearly didn't believe Merlin raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh really? I always know when you're lying to me my boy . Is this about you being Ambrosius?"

Shocked, Merlin gaped at Gaius like a fish making the old man chuckle.

"Oh come on Merlin, give me some credit. I'm not stupid you know. I put the pieces together."

"I- I know you're not stupid Gaius. I'm just shocked you know who I am." Merlin told the man looking away from him.

"Merlin. I know who you are. You are kind, gentle soul. A good friend as well. Ambrosius is not who you are. It's just a part of your past that you clearly regret. I won't judge you for that past." Gaius looked at Merlin handing him a vial of liquid.

"Drink this, it will help you sleep tonight, for tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you." Merlin took the vial and downed it, grimacing at the foul taste.

"You think I should fight then." Merlin stated.

" You would fight for Arthur and everyone you care about. You wouldn't let them get hurt. Besides I saw you bring out your sword from under your bed. You were planning to fight anyway." Gaius said pointing at the sword by the small woodenMerlin nodded.

" Yeah I was, but that doesn't mean i'm not scared Gaius. I don't want to become that monster again. Fighting Malaki , Michael and Thomas.. My anger at what they did to me might bring Ambrosius out. And i'm afraid that he will stay." Gaius walked closer and put his hand On Merlin's shoulder.

"Ohh Merlin. You were never a monster. Did you do things that were horrible? Yeah you did. But you won't let Ambrosius take over again. You know mercy, you know when to stop. As for Malaki, Thomas and Michael. I don't know what they did to you Merlin, but they won't change you to be somebody you don't want to be."

" Gaius I want them to pay. I want them to die for what they did to Madeline. She didn't deserve what she got and I don't think I will be able to stop myself if I fight them." At the girl's name Gaius became confused. He never heard of Madeline before.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Merlin. But if you don't mind me asking who was Madeline?"

" A girl I knew. A girl that died in a worse way possible. A girl who didn't deserve to die." Merlin said not saying everything.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gaius said not sure what to do to comfort the boy he thinks of as a son. After silence rang out and Merlin started to feel his eyes drop, Gaius stood up and began to leave but before he left he turned around.

"Merlin you won't become Ambrosius if you don't want to be. No matter how much you want to make the Mercia knights pay for what they did to that girl, you won't become Ambrosius. You won't let now Merlin. I will see you in the morning." With that Gaius left his ward to rest for tomorrow the battle takes place.


End file.
